gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Yunica
Yunica (codenamed Sea Wasp) is part of the Special Defense Force that patrols and protects the cities of Hekseville. Her commander is Yuri Gerneaux and she is considered second in command due to her skill. Dressing in military regulation gear, her right hand transforms into a lance and uses a jetpack to quickly traverse the skies. Biography She first appeared obscured by a cape alongside her commander Yuri Gerneaux. They both witnessed the fight between Kat and Alias. She briefly appears again in her cape attire when Kat is thanked by Yuri for defending Endestria. Yuri seeing a chance to increase the army ranks offers Kat a chance to join the Special Defense Forces praising Kat's skill, which Yunica slams the door to the suggestion. One year later, Kat is being chased by a large Nevi, Nushi, from the bottom of the world. The Special Defense Force appear with a caped Yunica on the bow of the battleship Jellyfish. Removing her cape she quickly dispatches Nushi Nevi that was chasing Kat, by crushing the Nevi orb. Alongside Yuri on the bridge of the Jellyfish, they inform Kat of what's happened in her year absence. Yunica is quick to accuse Kat that this is the second time that Nevi have appeared around Kat, believing Kat to be a trouble maker suggests that Kat should leave Hekseville. During the announcement of D'nelica's new weapon against the Nevi, the Sea Anemone, Yunica appears and begins a battle with Kat. Yunica states that Kat is under arrest under Provision 113 of the Anti-Nevi Act and is no longer required due to the appearance of the Sea Anemone. The battle takes to the sky of Vendecentre, Kat forces Yunica to increase the output of her weapons by 121%, breaching safety regulations. Using Kat's finisher on Yunica, she crash lands on a walkway but when Kat approaches her, Yunica activates a suction device separating Dusty from Kat. Moments later Kat is captured and frozen with which Yunica states that the mission was accomplished. Syd watching what transpired and intervenes by shooting the engines of the machine holding Kat. Yunica points her lance at Syd stating that what he just did was treason as orders come straight form the top and should not be questioned. The Sea Anemone suddenly makes a loud booming sound, and starts to go berserk attacking the Special Defense Force ships and the town of Vendecentre. Yunica shocked flies off to attack the Sea Anemone, which proved to be futile. She was narrowly saved from being killed by Kat. Shocked that Kat was able to escape, she explained that with the battleship destroyed the chain of command was also destroyed. It was up to Yunica to stop the Sea Anemone. Kat told her that in her condition she would be unable to fight it, and flew off. After Kat's failed attempts to damage the Sea Anemone, Yunica transforms her lance into a cannon. She fires a blast at the Sea Anemone and exposes the Nevi core but collapses due to her injuries. With repairs complete she re-engages the Sea Anemone with Kat and the reappeared Raven. Holding the Sea Anemone back against the clock tower, she allowed Kat to use her finisher on the Sea Anemone, destroying it in the process. During the credits sequence she is seen with Yuri overlooking the skyline of Vendecentre. After asking Yuri to return to bed for rest, he laments that this is the calm before the storm. Trivia *She may be a cyborg with her right hand being able to change into many weapons. Also when she was damaged in the fight with Sea Anemone she initiated a repair protocol. Also her feet are extremely thin and covered in metal, giving appearance that her legs are prosethtic. Guide Appearances *Episode 9: Letting Old Ghost Die *Episode 11: Thick Skin *Episode 17: Fading Light *Episode 20: An Unguarded Moment *Episode 21: No Rest for the Virtuous Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Boss Category:Main Characters